


【金东】新年电话

by EthanLi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanLi/pseuds/EthanLi





	【金东】新年电话

　　从哥哥家离开的时候就收到了那人的微信“到家了吗？”李鹤东嫌手冷，不愿意打字，捏着耳机“还没呢。嘛事？”  
　　  
　　“想你了。”这句话是语音。李鹤东勾起唇角，“进楼门了。”  
　　  
　　刚把外套脱下来，就听手机响了，苹果手机初始的铃声，刚响起来的时候李鹤东还有点犯迷糊，近些年很难听到电话响了。李鹤东一瞧手机，屏幕上大大的俩字，谢金。摁下接听键，靠在沙发山“喂，谢爷？”  
　　  
　　“东子，新年快乐。”  
　　  
　　“您不都说了一遍了，新年快乐啊！”  
　　  
　　“到家了？”  
　　  
　　“这不刚进门。”  
　　  
　　“沙发上躺着呢？”  
　　  
　　谢金对他的习惯了如执掌，李鹤东彻底放松的倚在沙发上，这姿势按照平常绝对会被塞过来一个靠枕垫着腰“你这也不累的慌。”谢金总是笑着。  
　　  
　　“躺着呢。您没陪老太太看电视？”李鹤东听着电话那头挺安静的，他家没守岁这个习惯，吃了年夜饭看完春晚就被他哥放回来了，谢金家到是还挺讲究的。  
　　  
　　“叫妈，这不熬不住了，先睡去了。”  
　　  
　　“咱这辈分可真说不清了。”  
　　  
　　“东子，我想你了。”  
　　  
　　“您这话也说过了，怎么着，您这才走多少天。”  
　　  
　　“东哥，我在，想你。”  
　　  
　　李鹤东这回才听出来对面人的不对劲来，声音莫名的喑哑，气息不稳，沉默之中仿佛能听到窸窸窣窣衣物的响动？！谢金那头的烈火仿佛顺着电话线一下子烧过来，点燃了李鹤东这个干柴。  
　　  
　　“艹，你...”李鹤东能感受到腿间的性器在逐渐勃起。  
　　  
　　“东哥，我在床上躺着呢。带着耳机。”谢金的声音带着该死的蛊惑性，李鹤东颤抖着手把耳机塞进耳朵里，不愧谢金选的耳机，音质好的不得了，这下子谢金就好像在他耳边说着“别憋着，摸摸自己。”每一下喘息都有热气打在李鹤东的鼓膜上。  
　　  
　　李鹤东解开裤腰带，裤子褪了半截，手握上了灼热的性器，此时又那么怀念起谢金总是冰凉手指带来的刺激感。“我这手真冷。”果不其然，谢金在那边，用撒娇似的语气，说着撩拨的话“嘶，东哥，你平时怎么忍的我？”  
　　  
　　“哪那么多废话。”李鹤东有些粗暴的上下撸动着，青春期那会儿打架就耗费了所有精力，等混了社会女人也是不缺的，等跟了谢金这方面完全不用自己动手，自渎的技术实在是很差。  
　　  
　　“轻点，东哥，轻点嘛，你看，你这个社会气息又出来了。”像是在看着他一样，李鹤东打了个冷颤，放慢了手上的动作。“老流氓你是装了摄像头吗？”  
　　  
　　“您倒是挺好猜的。”谢金笑了，很低沉的，带着千万根羽毛，像李鹤东被强行搂进怀里时谢金笑起来时胸膛的震颤一样，骚动了李鹤东的情欲。李鹤东像个大爷一样，踢了棉拖，一只脚翘在沙发上，懒洋洋的靠在沙发背上，不紧不慢的撸动性器，这会儿他倒是不急了。  
　　  
　　“谢爷，您记不记得我上次给您口的时候，先从哪开始的来着，我怎么给忘了？”李鹤东也有使坏的时候，性事上他并不是一味的被动，即使被插入的总是他，但是社会小爷哪能安安分分躺倒在床上，任人为所欲为。  
　　  
　　“东子！”谢金被李鹤东这句话一下子点爆了，李鹤东嘴上还不停“从囊袋开始？您那玩意手感还挺好？沉甸甸的。啊，接下来是柱身，您说我这玩意也不小啊，凭什么您在上边儿？赛活驴长了个驴玩意，我tm都含不完。”窗外突然的一声烟花爆炸堵住了李鹤东的嘴，这会儿羞耻感总算是一股子全上头了，电话两头沉默了好是一会儿，就听见俩人粗重的呼吸和不甚明显的水声。  
　　  
　　手指当然是随着李鹤东的话语而移动，谢金背靠在床头，没打过发胶的头发散乱下来贴着脸颊，大汗淋漓可能都形容不了谢金此时的样子。李鹤东太给人惊喜了，正常的性事里很难听到人说这么多话，这么坦白，也不知道是因为一个人在房子里的放肆，还是远隔千里的思念突然在这个节日爆发，李鹤东今天，太黄暴了。  
　　  
　　“我记着，冠状沟，东哥你舌头真软。”  
　　  
　　“嘶，踢死你。”李鹤东嘴里含糊了一句。这个地方敏感的不得了，即使是用指腹蹭过也会让脑海中炸出一个烟花。  
　　  
　　“东哥，要不要摸摸自己的乳头？”谢金说出这话的时候还挺迟疑的，李鹤东今天带来的惊喜够多了，这平时打死不敢说出来的话怕不是也能如愿。谢金脑海中勾勒李鹤东在家的样子，一只手抚摸着性器，另一只手撩开卫衣，不对，应该直接拽着脱了，指尖触碰自己乳头，咬着牙，眯着眼睛，青墨的纹身越过肩胛骨随着肌肉颤动“要沾点口水。”幻想着李鹤东把手指伸进口中的样子，“用指尖拨弄。”李鹤东的手指大概有些用力的玩弄自己吧，“别太用劲，轻点，爷有那么粗暴吗？”谢金听到对面一声含糊的反驳，心跳又加快几分“两个都得顾上啊。下面手别停了，刚才到哪了来着？冠状沟，唔，东哥你知道你的龟头很好看吗？很饱满。”  
　　  
　　“...您的也不赖。”李鹤东现在就想谢金幻想里一样，仰着脖子，双脚踏着茶几，沉浸在两人营造的暧昧氛围中享受着快感。  
　　  
　　“马眼很敏感。”话没落地，就听见对面一声性感的低吼。李鹤东对自己手果然还是挺重，指甲虽然修理得当但在刮过最嫩的那块地方的时候还是太过于刺激，强烈的快感直接让他射了。谢金听着那声低吼和仍然激烈的喘息，加快了手上的动作，喘息着叫着李鹤东的名字，在对方带着黏腻鼻音答应的时候，爆发了。  
　　  
　　事后俩人都挺久没有说话的，平复着自己的呼吸。不行了，谢金悲哀的看着自己的双手，再这么听着爱人的喘息下去他又要硬了。李鹤东歪着脑袋，枕在靠背上，硬生生觉出着点欲求不满的感觉。自己一人在大年三十窝在房子里打飞机这种话说出去也太掉份了吧。  
　　  
　　“咳咳”俩人同时清了清嗓子，“你先说。”谢金活动活动长时间保持一个姿势麻掉的腿。  
　　  
　　“谢爷，早点回来。”李鹤东犹豫了下，还是这么说了。  
　　  
　　“得嘞。”谢金应了“那什么，我明天飞机，我和妈要去北海道看雪，帮你定个机票，咱见个家长？”  
　　  
　　“成，我哥这边，明天估计就接受了。”  
　　  
　　“你等咱俩回去一起啊，我说李...”  
　　  
　　“滴。”李鹤东挂了电话，手机在手里转了转，编辑了条信息准备给他哥发过去，中途收到了谢金的微信“早点睡”“晚安”“两周年快乐”还有一个贱不嗖嗖的飞吻。李鹤东笑着，回了句晚安，两周年快乐，又想了想，发了一个紫霞东的表情包。  
　　  
　　编辑好，把信息发给他哥以后，李鹤东定好闹钟关了手机，至少他哥不会半夜冲到他家来，睡得一晚安生觉。明儿的事，明儿再说。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
